The present invention is related to vanity cases and more particularly to a spherical vanity case fitted for carrying a variety of cosmetics.
Conventional vanity cases are generally flat-shaped. According to conventional concept, any change in design does not make a case free from vulgarity.
The present invention is to design a compact vanity case in spherical shape with a variety of compartments for carrying a variety of cosmetics.